This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dr. Gopinath of the Department of Electrical Engineering and Dr. Vaughan together with two Electrical Engineering doctoral students, Hyoungsuk Yoo and Sung Minh, and Biomedical Engineering doctoral student Can Akgun, are exploring the use of meta-materials in the generation and shaping of RF fields within a coil. A University of Minnesota Medical Devices Center Grant helps to support this project, as well as Vaughan's NIH EB000895.